Organization XIII Goes to the Mall
by RoxiePaws
Summary: Xemnas finally let them get their own looks. and i still suck at summaries. Roxiepaws


Lolz I just couldn't resist. The Organization needs their own looks! Inspired by my love of Kingdom Hearts! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TO THE MALL! Chapter 1

"We should really have our own style!" Larxene moaned as she walked into the kitchen, looking into the mirror, and hating the way she looked.

"Yeah when we wear our hoods, we can't tell who each other are!" Roxas exclaimed. Zexion then nodded, suprising Roxas that Zexion acually agreed to something. "You want your own look, Zexion?" Roxas said, suprised at the emo teenager who wanted his own style.

"Yeah..So I don't have to wear the same robe as Demyx." Zexion then spoke, in a quiet voice.

"Hey!" Demyx yelled, mad at the teen.

"We should really talk to Xemnas 'bout this." Axel then added, getting agreeing nods from the group.

"Hey Xemny! We need to talk to you bout something!" Axel said eagerly as he went though the doors in to the meeting room, where the superior sat on the highest chair, shuffiling some papers. He said, " For the last time, do not call me 'Xemny' call me by my full title, Xemnas the Superior."

"Alright, 'Xemnas the superior', we have a subject to talk about." Axel said in a mocking voice.

" Like what No.8?" Xemnas questioned.

"We should have our own style!" Larxene shot out for Axel.

"Yeah!" Demyx agreed.

"We will not change our suits. Do you know how much it cost?" Xigbar said.

"We have our own money you know!" Roxas exclaimed. "We can pay for the expences for the clothes!"

"Let's vote." Zexion said quietly.

"Great idea Zexion." Xemnas said with an agreeing tone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So they all put their written votes in the box, one for not changing, and one for changing. Then Xemnas took out the votes and looked at them. He sighed and put down the votes.

"Well..." Xemnas sighed.  
Larxene edged forward from her chair, to hear what the superior would say if they won or not.

"C'mon, let's go to Twilight Town to get our new clothing." Xemnas said with a sigh.

"Yay!" Roxas exclaimed. He grabbed Axel and Larxene and dragged them to a portal. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xemnas groaned as he trudged into the Twilight Mall. He looked around for a good store to look for the other member's clothes.

"Hey Xemnas!" Roxas called.

"Yes No.13?" He called back to the youngster.

"Let's go to that store! Namine and Pence work there, and there's a certain outfit I wanna try out!" He responded. Axel laughed when he heard 'Namine' and Roxas drove his heel into the 21-year old's foot.

"OW! WHAT THE CRAP ROXIE?!" He yelled as the blonde dragged him and Larxene into the store.

Xemnas saw Zexion walking into a different store, so he opened a portal and went back to the castle.

"Hi Roxas!" Namine walked up to the three. She then looked at the two others. "Oh hi Axel! Hi Larxene!"

"Hey Namie!" Roxas chirped.

"So, what brings you here? I thought Xemnas prohibited other clothes except those." She poked Roxas' jacket.

"Well we got our way! So were here for new looks!" Axel said happily.

"Great!" Namine said, obviously happy about their win. " So Roxas, you want to try out the outfit I picked out for you? I'm sure it would look great!".

Axel snickered and so did Larxene. Roxas glared at the two and the stood properly like army men. Namine giggled at the two and grabbed Roxas' and Axel's wrist, dragging them to the changing rooms.

"Wait here." She instructed, getting a nod from the both of them. She turned and went into a door with a sign saying 'Employees ONLY'.

"Heh heh, she picked it out." Larxene snickered. Roxas blushed furiously and took out his iPhone, texting Hayner and Olette.

"Awwww, look Larx! Roxie's all red!" Axel cooed.

"Shut up!" Roxas glared at the two with his death glare, but it usually fails because of his baby cheeks.

Namine went though the door again and Roxas put his phone away and Axel and Larxene stopped laughing. She placed the pile with a sticker written 'ROXAS' onto Roxas' arms and pushed him though the door into the dressing room.

Axel and Larxene took out their phones and put on their headphones. Axel's phone was red with an orange flame with red headphones, and Larxene's phone was yellow with a thunderbolt on it, and she was wearing yellow earphones.

Namine couldn't get on her phone on work hours, so she leaned on the wall next to Roxas' stall. she stared at the door with boredom. She saw a black T-shirt go over the door. She looked over to Larxene and Axel, who were madly texting on their phones.

RATE AND PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE! I SAID IT TWICE!

ROXIEPAWS!


End file.
